Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security systems for motorized cycles.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various walk-up security systems.
In Southeast Asia, it is too common that the operator of a Scooter or Motorcycle (bike) will be knocked off of the bike in order to steal it while it is operation, thus defeating most security systems.
Previously, bike and car alarms detected motion by detecting acceleration operating on a mass. Primitive systems used a metal ball that shorted contacts when it rolled to either end of a tube. Slightly more advanced units used mercury in a glass tube which would short contacts when jostled. Modern versions use 3 axis semiconductor accelerometers. These systems were and are prone to false alarms and require clever algorithms to limit annoying false alarms.
General definitions for terms utilized in the pertinent art are set forth below.
APP is a software application for a mobile phone such as a smart phone.
Beacon is a management frame that contains limited information about a network or device. In a WLAN, Beacon frames are periodically transmitted to announce the presence of the network.
BLUETOOTH technology is a standard short range radio link that operates in the unlicensed 2.4 gigaHertz band.
iBEACON is an BLUETOOTH low energy proximity sensing system from Apple Computer, which enables mobile communication devices to perform actions when in close proximity (a few centimeters, a few meters, or greater than 10 meters as set by the iBEACON) of the iBEACON such as determining a location or receive notifications, and the iBEACON transmits a universally unique identifier, which can be used to location determination.
Internet is the worldwide, decentralized totality of server computers and data-transmission paths which can supply information to a connected and browser-equipped client computer, and can receive and forward information entered from the client computer.
There is a need for a walk-up security system that overcomes the problems of the prior art.